So Marry Me, Maybe?
by Chiara Alice Vargas
Summary: Alfred is the biggest birthday gift procrastinator ever, and Arthur could honestly care less about his birthday. Alfred gives him the cheesiest birthday gift ever hello, parody! and it's all a happy ending. USUK, one-shot, parody because I make weird stories. Birthday gift to my best-friend-slash-roleplay partner. Happy birthday!


**So Marry Me, Maybe?**  
**A USUK fanfic**  
**Rated T **(just to be safe, yeah)  
**Warning:** Cheesy crap. Loads of it. You have been warned.  
**By Galgenhumor (FF) / cl41r3 (Tumblr)**

**{ A/N: This is dedicated to my best friend / RP partner, Casey, who is celebrating her 15th birthday this June 4, 2012. Happy birthday, sweetie~!**

**Hi, I'm Claire and I'm not original. I am_ so not_ original. Tsk tsk. }**

* * *

He has this obsession when it comes to birthday presents. More so, if the present is for someone he's close friends with. Arthur Kirkland, also known as England, celebrates his birthday on the 23rd of April.

He spent weeks and weeks planning what he would give, writing the ideas down on a notebook. He would occasionally cross-out some items, then he might even reconsider, but there was one item that stayed on top of the list. It was the most important part of his birthday present, and that needed to be planned over carefully. He initially decided on giving him _gifts_, because he knows everyone loves a lot of gifts, but he had trouble thinking of other things to give.

The funny thing was, though the young American spent weeks and weeks preparing for this, the preparation was just another form of procrastination. He would tell himself that he was still planning and that he can't start yet. Now, it's already 8 in the morning on the 23rd of April and he still hasn't begun. Way to go, Alfred.

No worries, he still has an entire day ahead of him.

He finally decided that one gifts was enough, but he'll do the little things to make Arthur happy. Don't they always say that it's the little things that count?

Alfred left the room, preparing for the gift he's going to give to Arthur. He was so nervous and excited at the same time. What kind of reaction would Arthur give? He set up the materials and whatnot, mentally preparing himself. He wanted to be ready and not waste time by going in unprepared. He just better not mess this up...

* * *

He has this apathy-thing when it comes to his birthday. He's not really much of a birthday guy. He doesn't treat himself out, or throws a party, or whatever. He just treats the 23rd of April a normal day.

He sat on his study's chair, typing up a business e-mail to be sent to his boss. See, even on his birthday, he was waist-deep in work. It was already one in the afternoon, and he just finished eating lunch. He was online on Skype on his laptop, but had set it to 'Busy' so that no one would bother him.

Of course, this did not always work.

**[4/23/2012 1:12 PM] Alfred the HERO:** ARTHUR  
**[4/23/2012 1:14 PM] Arthur Kirkland:** What is it, I'm working.  
**[4/23/2012 1:14 PM] Alfred the HERO:** Eeugh, it's your birthday and you're working? What's wrong with you, dude?  
**[4/23/2012 1:16 PM] Arthur Kirkland:** Nothing's wrong with me. May I ask what's wrong with /you/, since my status clearly said I was busy, and not available for chat?  
**[4/23/2012 1:16 PM] Alfred the HERO:** Dude, everyone knows no one pays attention to that status crap. -_- Anyway, isn't your status TAKEN, not AVAILABLE? ;) :P  
**[4/23/2012 1:17 PM]** **Arthur Kirkland:** I don't have time for your stupid jokes, I'm in the middle of work.  
**[4/23/2012 1:18 PM] Alfred the HERO:** Watch this, bro. It's like, really interesting! youtube watch?v=w5atgs-1qp4n  
**[4/23/2012 1:18 PM] Arthur Kirkland:** I'll watch it later when I finish my work.  
**[4/23/2012 1:19 PM] Alfred the HERO:** NO NO WATCH IT NOOOOW  
**[4/23/2012 1:14 PM] Arthur Kirkland:** Ugh, okay. Brb.

Arthur clicked on the link and the web browser opened. A YouTube video began to load, the words "Happy Birthday, Artie!" on the title space. He looked at the screen, totally surprised.

The video started to play.

"Hey, Artie! It's me, Alfred! I'm all the way in America right now, so I'll just say Happy Birthday to you in this video! Haha, you're so old." he laughed, and Arthur glared at video-Alfred. "How old are you now, how old are you now? Happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to you~" he sang cheerfully.

"So, um, I couldn't really get you a gift for your birthday this time, which is a shame, since we've been dating for like, a few years now... I know you'll insist that you don't care and that it's okay, but I insist that I need to give you a gift." he sighed, smiling weakly at the camera. He looked so nervous and tense.

"So, um, I'll say this and it might sound crazy, but here I go: I know you're watching this video, and this is crazy, but we've been dating for a few years now, so marry me, maybe?" he grinned sheepishly.

Arthur stared at the screen, his hand over his mouth. The video wasn't done yet though.

"Hey, Arthur, I gotta go now, but, tell me your answer the next time you see me, okay?" he laughed. "Oh, look there's someone behind you!" he pointed to the camera, grinning. Arthur turned to look behind him curiously as the video abruptly ended.

It was Alfred, standing behind him, his cheeks flushed red and he was out of breath. He was running on adrenalin the whole day; everything had to be done quickly because he procrastinated so badly. He was holding out a red, velvet box, revealing an elegant, yet simple ring (Alfred didn't want to make it look too girly).

"Yes, oh my God!" Arthur exclaimed, standing up from his chair and enveloping Alfred in a hug.

Alfred laughed and rubbed his back gently, sliding the ring on Arthur's ring finger when he pulled back to look at him. He smiled at him genuinely, his green eyes full of happiness and delight.

"I thought you said you were in America, though?" he frowned a bit, trying to make sense of this.

"Yup, but I flew here with my superhero powers!" he said jokingly. "Haha, it was a white lie..." Alfred smiled a bit apologetically. Arthur didn't get mad, because it wasn't really a malicious lie or anything.

"You think up of the most brilliant presents ever." he smiled up at him.

"I know I do, babe." Alfred laughed and kissed Arthur's forehead.

"How the heck did you get in, though?"

"You gave me a key to your house, duh."

"Oh. It's weird how I didn't notice you coming inside, though."

"I'm a ninja, master of stealth and speed!" he exclaimed. Arthur rolled his eyes, laughing.

"Mhm." Arthur nodded skeptically while smiling at him. "I love you, Alfred." he smiled and pecked the other's lips.

"I love you too, honey." he kissed him back, grinning broadly at him.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Because I am easily amused by funny parodies of "Call Me Maybe" on Tumblr. I wrote this before I've actually even heard the song itself.

I know I've done the whole proposal-on-birthday thing before (the first one I did was 'Surprises', which had a sequel, 'Presents'), but this one is simpler and stuff. I had the idea of doing the "call me maybe" thing because I am a cheesy sap who loves to write crap like that.

Somebody kill me for recycling my ideas, I am a horrible gift-giver-slash-fanfiction-writer. ;A;

This is the 2nd one-shot I've written this week, because I am fuelled by my writing gasoline. Yay for metaphors. This is also the shortest one-shot I've ever done, since it only has 1,070 words (not counting the A/Ns). Why even.

This is meant to be the 2nd birthday gift I'm giving to my best-friend-slash-roleplay-partner, and I'll just say part of the inspiration for this was me being a real procrastinator when it comes to preparing people's gifts. Haha.

See ya guys in some other fanfic or whatever! OuO;; By the way, the YouTube link is fake, I just typed up some bunch of random numbers.


End file.
